Surprises
by CUtopia
Summary: A surprise leads to other surprises


Entry for "Herbology" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

I want you to write about some one trying to get out of a tough spot.

**Prompts:**

Severus Snape

**Random Words:**

Dry

**Word Count: **Min. 700 words

Entry for the "Pairing War" at HPFC Forum – Snooch

I hope you all like it :)

* * *

><p>It was already late in the evening as Severus Snape sped through the hallways of Hogwarts in a fast pace, his breath coming out in short, hurried gasps and as he turned around from time to time to look into the darkness behind him, his face expressing unexpectedly much emotion – fear, no, downright panic!<p>

Severus knew that HE was close to finding out what he had done and of course HE would be raging, he would be out seeking for his blood and a horrible revenge – Severus did not wanted to imagine what would happen if it was the Dark Lord. Probably he would be dead by now.

He released a small sigh of relief as he reached a portrait of a medieval Quidditch player that marked the entrance to the rooms of a teacher and he pounded against the wooden frame with his fists as if his life depended on it – and maybe it did.

"Who do you think you are, Sir?" The portrait blared in anger, glaring at him.

"Seems like I am a damsel in distress," Severus muttered in a dry voice, preparing for a tiring discussion with the portrait about being rude and impatient as the portrait swung back, revealing Rolanda Hooch who gave him a surprised and annoyed gaze.

"Severus, why are you causing such a din?!" She asked, but he only walked past her, entering her rooms without asking and made the portrait swing back to close the entrance hole.

"I need to hide here," Severus said and only now did he register her damp hair and the fact that she was only wrapped into a green Holyhead Harpies bathrobe.

"Oh...," he made and immediately he felt his face starting to get hotter as he could not prevent his imagination from wandering to the robe and the skin it barely concealed.

"Hide?! Why, Severus? Your timing is horrible! Could you at least explain why you look as if the devil himself is chasing after you?!"

Severus cleared his throat and tried to collect his thoughts to bring them into the right order, but it was difficult to forget the state in which she was right now. Rolanda seemed to notice how nervous he was and she pulled the robe tighter around her body.

"Um... I... Albus... I think he is searching for me by now... he will kill me..."

"Severus, I don't have time for this, I am dripping on the floor!"

Severus gave her a dark glare for not caring about his problems and his possible death (seriously, he would never let her use the friends argument again), then he explained:"I was in his office, waiting for him to come back and I... I accidentally dropped his last bag of lemon drops into Fawkes cage and then... then he burned. It burned... and now the newborn Fawkes smells of lemon and Albus is going to kill me. But how could I have known that Fawkes has a damned Day of Fire today?! It is not my fault at all, but Albus will not care because all he knows is that his lemon drops are gone. He is insane!"

"Severus Snape, am I dreaming or are you actually afraid?"

"Just shut up already, okay? I will hide here until he calms down and..."

"Oooooh no, no, no!" Rolanda started to protest, but they were interrupted by a loud bang on the door and a frightening growl:"Severus Snape! I know that you are in there and I know that you were in my office!"

They both nearly jumped in shock – neither of them had ever heard Albus Dumbledore speak in such a dangerous tone.

Severus felt like a coward as he took a step backwards, afraid to face the wrath of one of the most powerful wizards of their time because he knew what Albus was capable of – especially if it was about things that concerned Minerva, the school, or lemon drops.

He had no idea what he was going to do, this was one of the rare situations in his life in which Severus had no solution, no way out of his misery. What a good double agent he was, he thought bitterly, not able to handle a situation about something pathetic as lemon drops.

Rolanda watched him and then she surprised him by starting to walk towards the door, signalling him to step back into the room.

"Albus, stop yelling!" She ordered, her voice loud, but Severus barely heard what she said as all he saw was how she ran her hand through her hair to make it look tousled and then she loosened her robe, revealing her collarbones. Before she opened the door she turned to wink at Severus in a playful manner, then she opened the door just a little bit.

"What do you want, Albus? You are interrupting _something!_"

"Snape! I want to see him, now! He was in my office and now my lemon drops are gone!" Albus snarled, sounding nearly like Severus when he was ranting about students.

"He was with me for the whole evening. We had some... um... _fun_, you know? He really had a hard day and I wanted to help him relax!"

"But my lemon..."

"Albus, I am sure Minerva has a few of them in her emergency stack! See you tomorrow... or maybe Monday!" She skilfully choked Albus off with a naughty tone in her voice, then she slammed the door and turned around with a triumphant grin.

"You owe me, cauldron boy. And don't get used to me solving your problems for you!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, finding back to himself and he glared at her as she approached him.

"I would have handled him on my own!"

Rolanda started to laugh and stopped only half a step away from him, looking up into his eyes with a challenging expression.

"You were hiding like a child that has stolen the cookies!"

"I did not!"

"Oh, stop acting like a toddler, Severus! I thought you were the adult, the one who never acted pointless!"

"But telling Albus that we were having... having..."

"Having what?! Can't you even say it?"

"Sex! To tell him that we had sex is such a mature way to solve the situation!"

"Stop pushing me!" Severus exclaimed as Rolanda punched her fist against his shoulder and pushed back, making her squeak as her bathrobe slipped further over her shoulder.

"Don't do that again or I will..." She exclaimed outraged, but he only pushed her again, snarling:"Or what?!"

She released a growl before grabbing him by the collar of his robes and she pulled him closer, then she pressed her lips against his.

"I hate you, you arrogant..." She started to mutter as they parted, her breath ragged, but he silenced her with a response consisting of a heated kiss.

They would definitely have another discussion about if she had saved him, but for now Severus found that kissing her was far more exciting than fighting with her. Anyway, she always had the ability to surprise him.


End file.
